The Last Enemy
by Esm3rald
Summary: When Harriet wakes up in King's Cross, there's not Dumbledore waiting for her but Regulus Black. Regulus explains that - like it had happened to Sirius before her - because of the unsual circumstances of her death, her soul can't move on to the afterlife nor can she return to her own body. To overcome this 'paradox', she will be reborn in another world: the World of Ice and Fire.


**This is yet another HP/GOT crossover. Both Sirius and FemHarry are reborn into Westeros but at different times. In this story Rhaegar wins at the Trident but what is the War of the Five Kings in Canon will still happen in a way in this story.**

 **Sirius is Brandon and Ned's brother in this story – therefore the third Stark child, before Lyanna and Benjen. Brandon is born in 262 AC, Ned in 263 AC, Sirius in 264 AC, Lyanna in 266 AC and Benjen in 267 AC.**

 **FemHarry is Jon's twin sister. Though Rhaegar and Lyanna married, Rhaegar never annulled his marriage to Elia. Lyanna became his second wife. Rhaegar's reasons for marrying Lyanna (that he gives to the Faith) is that Elia couldn't give him any more children and he needed a spare. The marriage is therefore valid (after all it's not the first time a Targaryen has two wives). Both Jon (who will be called Jaehaerys in this story) and FemHarry will grow up as Prince and Princess of the Seven Kingdoms** **– and so will Dany and Viserys instead of spending their childhood as beggars in Essos.**

 **This story will have Jon/Daenerys eventually (therefore Incest!) and Jaime/FemHarry (arranged marriage that will turn into actual romance but it will be slow going).**

 **Hope you like this, tell me what you think!**

 **Prologue**

White. That's the first thing her eyes registered of the place around her. Everything was white and nebulous, the surroundings still not completely formed into matter.

The more she looked however and the more she realized there was something extremely familiar about the place she was in. It looked like King's Cross station. A very clean, deserted station but King's Cross all the same.

Other revelations came after. For starters, she was lying down on some cold, smooth surface and she was naked. When the thought entered her mind she wondered where her clothes had disappeared to and immediately after she felt the fabric envelope her form. The t-shirt and jeans she had been wearing before ending up here were once again covering her skin. She felt relieved at that but still confused. What was this place?

She got up from the ground and stood on her feet, noticing immediately the strange form of something under a bench, wriggling and squirming and moaning. It looked like a deformed, overgrown baby, with scorched red skin and bloody red eyes. It looked pitiful and Harry felt something break in her at the scene. She came closer, wanting to touch it, comfort it somehow but before she could do that a voice from behind her stopped her.

"You can't help him."

Harry turned around in an instant, alert and scared. There was a man in front of her where before there had been only mist. He looked familiar somewhat, though Harry couldn't say she had ever seen him before. His piercing grey eyes stared at her with cold detachment. He looked elegant and bored at the same time, almost liked he was irritated to be there.

"So, you're the famous Harry Potter." He said with a slight sneer, his teeth flashing white from behind red lips. "I suppose I was expecting something more…more."

Harry crossed her arms over her chest, feeling defensive. "Who are you?"

The man smirked, a hand passing through his straight, dark hair in an unconscious gesture. "I guess you can call me…R.A.B."

Harry widened her eyes at that. "You're Regulus Black. Sirius's brother." Now she understood why the man looked familiar. She could clearly see the resemblance with Sirius, though this man looked younger and more…aristocratic somehow.

Regulus seemed to ignore her words and said instead, "Do you know why you're here?"

Harry squinted her eyes, trying to remember what she was doing before coming here and then, like a thunderbolt that pierced the sky, she remembered. The forbidden forest. Voldemort. The Avada Kedavra hitting her chest. "I died, didn't I?"

"In a way." Regulus replied cryptically. At Harry's raised eyebrow, he explained further. "The connection between your body and your soul has been broken, so you are technically dead."

Harry could feel a 'but' coming and a sense of dread filled her lungs. "Technically…" She said instead, encouraging him to continue.

"You see, your peculiar situation as a human horcrux – not to mention the ritual the Dark Lord used to return to life – bound the two of you so close together that as long as he stays alive, you won't be able to die either."

"But we destroyed the horcruxes. All of them. Isn't that enough?"

"Unfortunately, he was able to save one horcrux. His snake, Nagini. As long as his snake lives, he will live as well and so will you…in a manner of speaking."

"Does this mean that everything we did, me, Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Snape? It was all for nothing?"

"Not for nothing, no. The snake will be killed soon, and so will Voldemort. However, you were supposed to be his last one to be destroyed. But since you weren't, even if Voldemort is killed, his soul will stay 'alive' just as yours is now. He won't be able to fully come back to the land of the living – returning instead to his wraith form, the one he was in before acquiring a body once again – but neither will you. You will both remain in a limbo, for all eternity, unable to move on. Your limbo is the surroundings you see in front of you." He gestured with his hands to the strange King's Cross surrounding them.

"And there's nothing we can do? Voldemort will still be able to do a lot of damage, even in his wraith form."

Regulus looked at her with a familiar disdain. "Tell me, Harry Potter, do you not care about the fact that you'll spend the rest of eternity in a limbo through no fault of yours? Is Voldemort's fate the only thing you can concentrate on?"

Harry grimaced. "It's not like I'm happy about it. But the more important concern is that Voldemort will still be alive somehow and that every person that sacrificed themselves to kill him, will have died for nothing."

"You included." Regulus pointed out, somewhat sarcastically.

Harry rolled her eyes. "Yes, me included. Does this conversation have a point or are you simply here to tell me how bad I screwed up by dying when I wasn't supposed to?"

Regulus grinned, the first, positive emotion Harry had ever seen on his face. "Finally a little fire. I was worried this martyr act you have going on is all there was to you."

"It's not an act!" Harry protested indignantly.

"Oh, I know. That's even worse."

"So…your point?" Harry asked, impatient and offended at the same time.

"My point is that…yes, there is a way for you to escape this situation and for Death to claim Lord Voldemort's soul in full like He was supposed to 17 years ago."

"Death? As in…Death, Death?"

Regulus snorted. "Who do you think sent me here? I'm just a messenger."

"So, the Tale of the Three Brothers…is true? Like, Death actually gave them the Hallows?"

"It's true. And that's partly the reason why you're here. You became the Master of Death, even if for a short time. You were also the first person who was actually worthy of these objects. For this reason, and this reason alone, you will be given another chance."

"What kind of chance?" Harry asked warily. "Didn't you just say that I can't come back to the land of the living?"

"Yes, you can't come back to your old life. However, Death is willing to give you a new life, in another world."

"Another world?" This conversation was getting weirder and weirder by the minute.

"Yes. Another Earth and another continent called Westeros." Regulus said 'Westeros' like Harry was supposed to know what it was.

"Huh, huh. Okay…where's the catch?"

"The catch is that you won't have an easy life. But I'm sure you're used to it by now."

Harry grimaced again, finding Regulus's strange sense of humor irritating.

"However, to make things easier for you and because Death is feeling generous, you won't be alone. Someone else will come with you."

"Who?" Harry asked, now curious.

Regulus smirked. "My brother, of course."

Harry struggled to take another breath at that, her eyes filling with tears. "Sirius?"

Regulus nodded. "Like yours, the circumstances of his death are rather peculiar. He didn't die because of a curse, instead he died because his body crossed the Veil. That means that while his soul came here, like yours, his body remained trapped inside the Veil of Death, in a sort of stasis. While with you, it's Voldemort himself that anchors you to the land of the living, for my brother is the Veil itself."

"So, Sirius remained all these years, since he died, trapped in this limbo?"

"Not this representation exactly but…yes."

"So, he'll be free now? If he comes with me?"

"He will be. Both of you will lead a new life and once that life is over, like every other mortal, you will die. This will also severe the connection between you and Voldemort and allow Voldemort's soul to move on."

"Okay, then. I accept."

"Good. I have to warn you, however, you and Sirius will not appear at the same point in time. Both of you will remember your old lives and Sirius will be informed that you'll join him where he's going, though much later. In fact, 17 years will pass from the moment he'll first be reborn in Westeros and you will."

"It's almost the same age difference I have with him so I suppose it makes sense."

"Death will also change some historical events and you'll be given some 'gifts' to help your circumstances somewhat. Like I said, Westeros is not an easy place to live in. Death will aide you as well as he can but after that, you and Sirius will be on your own."

"Yeah, what else is new?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"You should be more grateful Harry Potter, not many get such a chance."

Harry felt immediately bad at that, especially because she was in front of a person who died so young and only because he was trying to do the right thing. "No, I'm sorry. You're right. I _am_ grateful."

"Good. Are you ready then?"

"Is there something else I should need to know first?"

"Yes." Regulus smirked again. "Remember what was written in your parents' tomb?"

"'The Last Enemy that shall be destroyed is Death'?" Harry asked, confused.

"Yes, that's it. I'm afraid such a saying will become literal."

"What?"

Regulus didn't answer, grasping his hand in hers instead. "Good luck, Harry Potter."

Harry felt her bones and muscles strain under her skin, pain cursing through her veins. She arched her back and screamed and then…then there was only blackness.


End file.
